


Belladonna

by Laurenjames



Series: The gottiewrites chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: Just a little something-something-effie
Relationships: Lyra Loch/Jayden Ness
Series: The gottiewrites chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145336
Kudos: 1





	Belladonna

Fang stepped out into the open clearing, breathing deeply of the cool, damp air. There was a crispness to the iced-over grass as he stepped on it, cracking beneath his heels.

“This is neutral territory!” he shouted, breath misted in the air. “Call those witches off!”

Fang waited, aware of how unprotected he was. But he knew Lyra was out there, and he knew her sense of honour would never let her shoot on an unarmed enemy.


End file.
